I Fell For You
by TeamToast
Summary: Katniss and Peeta through different stages of their life
1. Chapter 1

I Fell For You

Katniss and Peeta fan fiction – Snapshots over the years

Peeta's POV

Katniss Everdeen - The girl who stole my heart exactly four years ago. January 6th is the date our school reopens and I saw her for the very first time last year. But what does love mean to a nine year old. I want to just spend time with Katniss, probably call her over how I call my other friends and make beautiful drawings with her. She isn't the best in art class but I can teach her. I am also willing to share my favorite crayons with her and I NEVER share it with anyone.

Lost in her thoughts I have missed half my class and I snap out of my daze when the teacher calls out me name "Peeta! You shall be paired up with hmmmm… Katniss". What! Yes this is it first time I would have an actual conversation with Katniss.

She walks over to me desk and asks, "So do you have any ideas?"

Uh-oh I wasn't even listening to the instructions. I think Katniss sitting in front of me is becoming a problem because this isn't the first time this is happening. "umm….no" I reply shyly. Why can't I even speak properly now?

"well we are supposed to talk about one place that fascinates us sooo…. How about the Meadow?" she asks excited. I silently thank her for telling me the topic and I of course agree with her.

I have been to the Meadow only once or twice so I have a very vague idea about how it looks or feels but I think Katniss goes there very often with her farther.

"okay. So have u ever been there?" she asks.

"only once or twice."

"really I go there all the time. Do u want to come with me I can show you"

"umm..what…y..you…want..nt…me to come wi…with…you..ou?" I reply stammering each word out embarrassing meself.

"yeah it would be good if you saw the place yourself. You would be able to imagine it and speak more easily about it."

"okay..ay" why do I keep stammering?, "how about you come to the bakery with me now. I can treat you for taking me out?" I ask her even though I know the consequences are facing the wrath of my mom after she leaves but its okay – for Katniss everything is okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta's POV – 13 years old.

Over the years my love has grown for her even though I thought that was never possible. Katniss has changed a lot since last year after her father died. She is responsible for her family and I cannot express in words how proud I am of her. Many people think of Katniss as indifferent or rude but I find her selfless because she pretty much lives her life for her sister. I know how hard it must be to live without a support of a parent but Katniss's support is her sister. I have so many times seen that Prim has her lunch but Katniss doesn't. She has put her sister's life in front of her own and a person like that surely cannot be rude or cold.

Katniss sits beside me in class and my heart skips a beat even at the slightest contact with her. When our hands brush past each other sometimes while writing. Or times like when Katniss asks me questions regarding a math problem and I can honestly never answer them with stuttering my words.

"Peeta help me with question number 14" she asks but the voice doesn't reflect that chirpy nine year old Katniss who took me to the Meadow.

"yeah sure" I lean in and help her out. Her smell is like a perfume. She smells like the fresh green leaves.

How badly I want to go to the forest with her. To hold her hand and protect her from any danger that comes her way. She goes with guy named Gale and mostly talks or laughs with him. I admit it does make me jealous but I am not Katniss's boyfriend to have an objection with her slipping into the woods everyday with another boy.

"I still don't get it," she says frowning.

I chuckle and explain the steps of the answer again trying a different method.

"oooooohhhhh…. I get it. I get it," she says with a smile. I swear her smile will one day kill me. "wow its complicated. I don't even get the point of math"

"yup. So do I. its not like algebra is going to help me with baking"

"I know right. Its entirely stupid," she says laughing.

I just had a conversation with her. Oh my god. What is wrong with me? Why do I get hyper with even the smallest conversation with her? She is nowhere rude or cold. Sure she doesn't going around making a conversation with everybody but if once you get to know her, its impossible to forget her.

I was so lost in thoughts once again that I realize that I haven't finished my worksheet and its time to hand it in. I look to Katniss who also hasn't also finished it. She laughs and says, "well I think we will screw up this worksheet together."

Together. The word pleases me. Together. Where Katniss and I belong.


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta's POV – 15 years old

10 years. 10 years I have loved Katniss from afar. Obviously my friends know about this and they always make fun of me that I am 15 and still haven't worked up the nerve to talk to Katniss.

_"__I am going to get Katniss to be your date for the Harvest festival next week" Delly says snapping her fingers to get my attention because once again I was lost in Katniss._

_"__HAHA Delly. Very funny! That's not going to happen." I reply_

_"__Why not?" she says unconvinced_

_"__Firstly because I can't even talk one word to her without stammering. secondly she is not those girls who are just on the lookout for a date and thirdly you have been saying that fro the past three years." _

_"__Well she has known you for like what 10 years and I am friends with Katniss's friend – Madge. I asked Madge to ask Katniss what she thinks of you."_

_"__What did she say?" I asked a bit too excitedly, blush creeping up my cheeks._

_"__She said you were a nice guy. Not like other merchant guys who show of their fortune and the fact that they live in a 'better' place"_

_At least she has a good impression of me._

_"__Madge also asked if you were to be her boyfriend how would she react." She says smiling," she said that she wouldn't mind"_

"Ummm…..Peeta?" Katniss asks waving her hand in front of my face. As soon as come back to my senses I notice Delly behind the classroom door giving me a thumb up. Oh gosh! I am alone in the classroom with Katniss and this is probably my only chance to ask her out. It is as if Katniss is the cue for my body to start getting nervous.

"Umm…. hi."

"sooo…you wanted to talk to me."

What is happening to me? My palms are getting sweaty and I am so flustered that I can't even find my voice.

"ya..Yeah. I wan..wanted to ask" I say looking around thinking what to say when my eyes fall on a geography textbook," that if you could help me with geography?"

"Okay…what do you need help with"

Shit! I am not the smartest person in geography so I don't even know what to ask. "umm..not now….just for future." I say slightly shivering. I am acting like a cat on hot bricks right now because I am so nervous what she will be thinking of my lame excuse.

"So you called me after school just to ask me this?" she asks a bit agitated.

"What…no….i mean yeah…..not really…"a let out a huge sigh and continue" actually all I wanted to ask was that if you want to.."

"Catnip?" None other than Gale interrupts me right when I was going to say it.

"Yeah hey here," Katniss says, "sorry Peeta I have got to go now. Ask me tomorrow in class, okay?"

"Yeah okay bye"

"Bye."

And not very surprisingly I lost my bottle the next day to ask her out.


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss's POV – During Victory Tour (after engagement)

Do I love Peeta? Have I started falling for the boy who sat next to me in class? How desperately I wish that there were some sort of book or quiz, which I could take to determine my feelings as of now. I definitely like him but to what extent do I? I even like Gale. I stand leaning against the window of the train looking outside. I think about Peeta which I have seem to be doing very often know days. The way Peeta laughs. The way his face takes on a completely different look when he concentrates on something. How he runs his fingers through his hair or scratch the back of his neck if he's nervous. How he actually made an attempt to know me.

I think in all these years I have missed a person whom upon _I _can lean on. Being the supporter of my broken family I have never had anyone to ask me the simple question' "are you okay?" and I have missed that.

"Lost in love huh?" Haymitch says, surprisingly not very drunk, "you have been smiling for so long"

"What" I say trying to avoid eye contact and for some reason I start blushing

"Girl, I am probably twice your age so I know what you're thinking. "He says laughing," I was once seventeen too". He pats my shoulder and starts to leave when I stop him.

"Wait. How can you tell?" I ask

"hmmmm….I don't know. Probably because you're smiling unconsciously, lost in thought, looking outside the window. So you love Peeta, eh?" he says smirking

"Honestly, I don't even know. I do like him but….." I say in frustration because I am so confused and I want to get out of this tangled mess.

Haymitch looks over my shoulder and smiles. I follow his eyes and when I turn back I see Peeta standing there. Oh my god! Was he there the entire time?

Haymitch walks away giving a small pat on Peeta's shoulder and Peeta approaches me. Cue for nervousness.

"Hey. Couldn't sleep?" he asks taking his position beside me.

"Yeah just came some time ago. How long were you there?" I ask averting my eyes from him.

"Long enough" he says, " I am sorry you have to marry me and be so confused about it."

"You have nothing to sorry about"

"I do. You are now stuck with me and have no say in who you want to live your life with."

"I am not stuck with you".

He scoffs and I realize what's going on in his mind. He thinks that I am unhappy marrying him.

"Hey. I am not 'stuck' with you. I don't mind marrying you. I know you will take care of me, make an effort in keeping me happy and come on how bad can it be getting cheese buns everyday. I promise you that I will truly put in effort in this marriage."

"I have seen what happens to a marriage without love."

"We will not end up like your parents and you know why because we have been through so much and I think we both aren't the giving up types. I know I can be a bit impulsive but I will come back. I will make a vow to you in a few weeks and I will live up to them."

He takes my hands and holds them with his warm ones. " I will too."

He smiles. That smile is probably what stole my heart, " and about those cheese buns. I am not making them everyday. You will become fat in a matter of weeks not that it matters but no"

"Why do you care?" I say a smile creeping up my face

"Lets leave that argument for another time. Right now lets go to sleep." He leads me to the room where we both fall asleep sleeping.

A/N : Shout out to Bam10049 for being an amazing support. Thanks a lot :) XX


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss's POV – A few weeks after they return from the Victory Tour

They cold wind is blowing on my face and with every blow it's as if my face freezes. I am jogging to my house and when I reach there I see a note stuck and I recognize the handwriting immediately – Prim.

The note reads:

_Had to leave for an emergency. No idea when we will return but I will call you_

I reach down to my pockets quickly search for my keys and try to search for them panicking. I forgot them. I can no longer stay outside so I run up to Peeta's house because obviously Haymitch isn't an option. And why should I even feel so embarrassed about it. He is anyways going to become my husband in a few weeks. Husband. The word feels foreign to me. I knock on his door in a hurry and panic. He doesn't answer immediately so my knocks become frantic.

"Geez! Wait." He says opening the door, "Oh.. Katniss!" He goes blank for a few seconds and then finally says after what seems like a lifetime, "Sorry, come in."

I almost run and when he closes that entrance to the cold winds the warmth finally envelops me and I sigh in content. I realize that I am not at my house and I owe him an explanation. I turn to see his puzzled face and begin in a very fast voice, "I am so sorry for showing up so unexpectedly. It's just that it's so cold outside and I came home to see a note from my mother that she isn't home and I forgot my keys and I thought of you first so yeah.." I don't even know why I am so nervous and I also used the word and way to many times.

"It's okay Katniss. Anyways, this will become your house in a few weeks" he says smiling and blushing a bit at the end. "Are you cold?" I realize I am still huddled up and I just simply nod.

"Alright. Just go near the fireplace I shall get you some hot chocolate"

I was about to ask him about how he got hot chocolate in District 12 but I let out a loud sneeze.

"Oh god Katniss. Hurry to the fire or you will catch a cold," he says turning me around and giving me a slight push in front.

I take my spot as near as I can to the fireplace without my face burning and Peeta's words come back to me, _"Anyways, this will become your house in a few weeks."_ The realization hits me. In a few weeks I will be part owner of this house. I lose myself to these thoughts when Peeta comes in a puts a hand on my shoulder softly. "Here you go." He says handing me the mug.

He picks up his sketching book and quietly sits back on his chair and transports into another world as I sip the delicious hot chocolate. I realize this silence isn't loud; it's more of peaceful. Kind of like the silence in the woods. Just him being near me can calm me down. Its past dinner and I suggest that we should make something.

We walk into the kitchen and cook side by side, which actually turned out to be fun. We looked up for a new recipe and although it didn't come out as well it looked in the pictures, it looked perfect because Peeta and I made it. This is another thing that we will share in a few weeks. Will it be like this everyday? Us sharing our routines! We eat our dinner while casually talking and I never realized that we are quite comfortable talking because we have never had a meal together alone.

"Ummm…Will…will..you be comfortable sleeping in those clothes?" He asks very shyly. And to think about it – no! No I wont be comfortable in these clothes. They are tight and the snow has melted making my clothes a little damp.

"I guess I have no choice"

"You can borrow my clothes" he says, "only if you want to." he adds hurriedly.

"Ummmm…..Are you sure?"

"Yeah.. sure." he says leading me to his bedroom. I haven't been to his bedroom and I add it to the list of things that we will share in a few weeks. His room has a very warm feeling and calm vibe to it. He goes over to his cupboard and takes out a simple t-shirt and sweatpants for me.

"I will leave you now. Change and go to sleep I will be in the next room," he says handing the clothes to me

"No! You can sleep here, with me."

I push him out to allow myself privacy while I change. There is no way those sweatpants will fit me so I just wear his t-shirt which is big enough. I see a small box on the side with one pink paper that sticks out to me. I pick it up and read it. It's a love letter, which he wrote to me three years ago. I read the letter smiling ear to ear and keep myself from laughing because it so cheesy.

I open the door and lean against the doorframe. Peeta looks in shock as I am not wearing any pants but the shock becomes real when I hold up that pink paper.

"Give that back." He says trying to lunge forward and snatch the paper out of my hand but I am too fast for him. I quickly turn to run and he follows me.

"What's the point? I read it." I shriek in laughter while he catches me by my stomach from behind and pulls me back, pinning me to the wall. He pulls my hand up and snatches it out my hand.

I laugh and continue, "were you this cheesy?"

"Well yes. There's a reason why I didn't send that to you." He says smiling like an idiot.

"Oh as if it wasn't cheesy you would have sent it."

"I have had help from someone and all my letters were either cheesy or made no absolute sense."

"Someone meaning your brother?"

He was about to toss that paper in the bin when I take it from his hand," No. Don't throw it. I am going to keep it."

"What. Seriously Katniss!"

"Yup" I say, folding it and keeping it on the wooden shelf beside me. "Lets go to bed" I say still laughing.

We lay in bed when I randomly ask, " Tell me more about your family."

"Why?" he asks confused

"Well… maybe because I will become the daughter-in-law of your family in a few weeks and I guess I should try to make a good impression on them as your mom already doesn't like me."

"Since when did you care about what people think and as for my mom she doesn't like anyone. Blinded my social differences but that doesn't matter to the rest of family. They are actually quite excited for our wedding."

"Glad to know but still tell me more about them."

He tells me about his brothers and how he has always had a hard time with them, teasing him, making fun of him because they knew about his crush or just annoying him. But they are memories that I am pretty sure he will never forget. I tease and annoy Prim as well but those are all part pf the pretty memories. He tells me about my soon-to-be father-in-law and how he ahs always been Peeta's supporter, guide and friend.

We don't know who long we talk before we fall into a peaceful slumber. I wake up in the morning, for once with a smile etched on my face and I guess in a few weeks this is how it will be. Us sharing our routines.


	6. Chapter 6

**Katniss POV**

I am so confused and almost on the verge of a breakdown. Peeta's birthday is next week and I still haven't figured out what to give him. I don't even know why I am making such a huge deal out of it because it is just Peeta and he's not the one for big and expensive gifts. But I want to do something very special in disguise of a thank you for all the times he has been there for me.

I don't know how long I have been lying there and then in defeat I go to Rye, Peeta's older brother. He is nice person and I can actually hold a conversation with him. I enter the bakery and that's it, I see my death. Peeta's mom looks up and her face changes color in a flash.

"What are you doing here?" she asks clearly disgusted.

I think I should be polite and I hold my anger back, " , good afternoon. I am here to see Rye. May I meet him?

"Oh I see! Peeta isn't enough for you, so you're here to entice Rye. Sorry to burst your bubble but he has a girlfriend. Go find another guy to cheat on, I had already warned Peeta but I had never thought you were that low to think of his own brother." She replies rather rudely.

"I am not here to entice Rye, I am just here to ask him advice on what should I gift Peeta." I lower my head and continue, "I can understand your hatred towards mean and trust me I will not cheat Peeta but what I don't understand is your hatred towards Peeta"

"I don't hate my own son" she spits back

"Really, then why weren't you there after the victor tour when the entire family was there?" I question her and I immediately regret it because her she looks away with tears forming in her eyes.

"You will never understand."

"I do. You think that I will ruin Peeta's life just like my mom came in between you and . But trust me neither my mom nor me going to take anything from you. Peeta and will always be yours." I say coming closer to her as she has not moved one bit from her spot.

"First one to understand." She almost whispers, "I have been very unfair to Peeta. I know that but I promise I don't hate him. He is my son. I love him with all my heart but I cannot bear him to see love you because my husband never gave me the love I deserved as i wasn't first. I just can't"

I put my hand on her shoulder in effort to support her and she actually leans in and smiles, " I guess you wouldn't be a bad daughter. Not even close to what a terrible mother I have been."

" Its okay . Everyone makes a mistake. And everyone gets a chance to rectify them." That's when it hits me. Peeta's perfect birthday is going to be a surprise party with an awesome surprise. It's not much of an original idea but I have a great way to surprise him.

"I have to apologize Peeta." says wiping her tears.

"Not now!" I say smiling

**Peeta's POV – a week later**

Why is everyone acting so weird? And by weird I mean completely rude and ignorant. What have I done? As if I was less lonely in the first place. I thought I at least had Katniss's support after that night on the train but I guess the promise she promised to keep forever lasted only a few days because she is back to square one. For the past week or so everybody has either not talked to me at all or made it point to let me know I am not wanted and today Haymitch just asked me to leave his house. Its evening already so it doesn't matter much.

I enter my house and I already have a very uneasy feeling. Someone else is in my house. In a matter of few seconds my head is covered with a black cloth and I am ordered to just follow. I make it a point not to panic at all. I am completely convinced that I am being taken to President Snow's house for some sort of punishment and today is my birthday for god's sake. Couldn't they find any other day?

I don't know how long I have been walking but when the cloth is removed from my eyes I realize I am in a very dark room.

"Hello." I shout out but I am only answered back with my echo.

The lights go on and someone jumps on my back and screams, "HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY!"

I turn back to see Katniss and I can make no absolute sense of what is happening right now. I look around me and everyone says happy birthday in chorus. I am overwhelmed. I am so speechless.

"How did you like my surprise?" Katniss asks smiling widely.

"I really have no idea what to say. Oh god Katniss. This was part of your plan? Wait! So all that acting rude and ignorant was also part of the plan."

"YUP" she says popping her 'p'.

I pull her into a really tight hug. She hugs back but then pulls back, smiles and just goes away. Others surround me and wish me. Wow! She has really planned it. There are so many people including my entire family, Effie, Cinna, Portia, the prep teams, Haymitch, Madge, Katniss's family, even Gale and some of my school friends. For the first time I have a party with everyone I love. The person who bought me here was none other than Haymitch. How could have i not realised.

Just then the music starts and everyone together looks above the grand hall to the second floor's hallway and Katniss starts singing. She walks down the stairs still singing and when she reaches down many people join her dance. I am forced in between but clearly Katniss is the better dancer. What is wrong with her? She has never been so enthusiastic and bubbly but I am certainly not complaining.

After dancing for I think around two hours we all decide on dinner for which it is really late. I am about to grab my plate when my mom catches arm. Not today I think. She pulls me away to the side where no one can hear us.

"I have something to say." She says with a very rare gentle look on her face. My silence is her cue to continue.

"I am sorry."

Wait what! Did I hear that right?

"I am really sorry Peeta. I have never fulfilled my duty as a mother but someone has made me realize my mistake. I guess I was so blinded by my stupid insecurity that I forgot what I am supposed to do. I know what I have done is unforgiveable but please if it is possible, do forgive me. I love you Peeta and always have. You are my baby boy and I have missed so many parts of your life but I want to make it up to you Peeta. Please give me a second chance."

Her words has moved me and bought me to tears. I immediately pull her into a hug and whisper, "I love you too mom. You don't have to ask me for another chance and thank you for realizing."

"Now now, don't start crying and don't thank me. Thank your fiancée."

I look from behind her shoulders and see Katniss standing there smiling, but when she sees me she turns away and walks away.

"I will be right back." I tell my mom.

"Sure. Go ahead." She says smiling.

I spot Katniss and hug from behind whispering a thank you.

"Well you're welcome"

After everyone is done eating people start heading back home. I asked Katniss if she could stay tonight with me because honestly I don't want to face the nightmares on this perfect day.

Haymitch comes up to me and pats me on the shoulder, "Happy birthday kid! Its been long since I have been to one of these. But really you and Katniss are the only kids for me and I am surprised she actually pulled it off. Have a great night." He says winking.

Katniss and I return home hands full of gifts. Not everyone got me a gift but it doesn't matter. I only care that they were there for me.

"Come lets open these gifts." She says hyped up with energy

"Okay head up to the room. I will change and join you."

I realize that Katniss doesn't have a pair of clothes to sleep in and there she is already smiling because she also realized. I just laugh and give her the same shirt I gave her some days ago.

After we have freshened up we sit on my bed to open gifts.

"ummm…see I actually couldn't figure out a gift for you so I will give it to you in a some days." She says shyly.

"wow. After all of this you need to still give me something. You threw me an amazing party. You reunited me with my mom. What else could I ask for?

"Actually could you ask for something? I really have no idea what to get you."

"Really Katniss I don't want anything."

"Are you sure?" she almost purrs leaning in, "not even a small kiss."

"Well, that wouldn't hurt."

She smiles and gives me a small kiss. She breaks the kiss and continues, " Can we open the gifts?"

We spend the next hour opening gifts. Expensive home décor from Effie. Bottle of expensive wine from Haymitch. My brothers gifted me a new set of paint for which I am really thankful for because I have started running out of them. And the list continues. It was fun opening gifts with Katniss. Well, anything is fun with her beside me but today was unforgettable. For a day we both forgot our worries regarding the capitol and I glad that we had this break. She seemed really different today with all the song singing to smiling around. I have never ever seen her this happy or I rather say content.

When we are done its around 1am and Katniss is yawning every two seconds.

"we should go to bed." I suggest.

"hmmmm…" is all she replies. She just pushes all the wrappers of the bed, eyes half closed and just lies down. I laugh at this and lie down as well switching off the lights from my bedside.

I wrap my arms around her from the back and nuzzle my face in her neck.

"You have to top this for my birthday" she says sleepily.

"I will." I say giving her a small peck. "Goodnight."

I fall asleep rewinding and replaying this perfect day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Peeta's POV - somewhere after the victory tour**

I am so wiped out. The wedding photo-shoot has sucked out all the energy from my body, both mentally and physically. Physically wiped out because I have been in six different wedding outfits and mentally wiped out because it's all against my will. It's not like I don't want to marry Katniss but not this early; I just want to be her friend.

Completely exhausted I sit on my chair, my head resting at the top. My head is pounding and the medicine doesn't seem to help. I sit their for I don't know how long when I feel hands massaging my head. I turn back to see Katniss standing there smiling.

"Having a bad headache?" she questions quietly, still massaging my head soothingly.

"Hmmm….. how could you tell?"

"I don't know. I just kind of guessed considering what a busy day we have had."

I am still sitting with her standing behind, pressing my forehead, hardly but it has a touch of gentleness in it. I put my hands around hers and bring them to my lips, eyes still closed; I give them a small kiss.

"It's fine. I will be alright in a while. But thank you." I say looking up to her

"Nope. I can tell you're having a splitting headache and I will help you. Do you have oil at home? Where is it and can we go upstairs?"

I smile at this very small but yet very generous offer of hers, "they are in the washroom cabinet of my room"

"Well then lets go." She says smiling

**GALE'S POV**

It has been a very long time since I have met Katniss so I decided that I should probably meet her after her photo-shoot.

I am walking across the Victor's Village and as soon as in am going to turn towards Katniss's house I catch a glimpse of Peeta's house through the window.

Is that Katniss at his house? Massaging his head.! I don't know what emotion takes over me but my heart drops. I see Mellark kiss her hands. I feel like running away from the place but for some reason my legs to don't move. After a minute or so I can no longer see them because they are out of whatever sight the window allows. God knows what is happening behind those doors and windows. I realize my Katniss is gone. She says she still loves me but how long can this go on. She will be married to him in a few weeks.

I turn and make my way to the woods. I sit in our spot, which doesn't seem so much 'ours' now. I think it's not too late to run away. We can still do it and I think I can still convince Katniss to do so. But what if I cant? What if she doesn't agree because of Mellark? I will have to move on but I can't do that. Tears trickle down my check and I realize what have I lost. I haven't lost a girl whom I liked; I lost my one and only friend upon whose shoulder I could lean on. I miss her. Even if not has a lover just as a simple friend who I met five years ago. So much has changed since then. I then think of her lips but none of them compared to the sweetness of Katniss's.

I remember Delly particularly because she is his friend. Now that I think of it, the only reason she was asking me so much about my hunting partner was because she had a friend who liked Katniss. I never kissed her but did get lost in those lips. I have kissed other girls in different places but no one was like Katniss.

I realize it's getting late so I head home with nothing but a feeling of despair.

**BACK TO PEETA'S POV**

We go up to my room. While I set up my room for sleep, Katniss fetches the oil bottle. She sits on the side of the bed with her back up against the headboard and orders me to put my head on her lap. She applies some oil and massages. It's as if with each press a stress flies away. We exchange small talk but I am far too relaxed to do or say anything. Before I know I have dosed off.

I wake up to find Katniss in the same position but still sleeping. It must be around 6 in the morning. My headache is gone. I put Katniss to bed properly and lay a blanket over her. I kiss her forehead because last night, her hands really relieved my stress. I go down to prepare some cheese buns because I know she loves them and I want her to wake up to something beautiful.

It's not long before she wakes up and comes down stairs.

"Good morning." she says yawning, "your head feeling alright?"

"yes, thanks to you."

We spend the breakfast together before she leaves to the woods, leaving me with my thoughts.

A/N : The part about Gale was not my idea. credits to Bam10049.

Hoped you guys liked my story and reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading ::)


	8. Chapter 8

**HAMITCH'S POV ****– ****DURING VICTORY TOUR**

I feel a pang of guilt every time I see those two kids. Somehow I have got attached to them when I have cut all strings connecting me to people or the world. I feel that being the elder one, among us, I should try my best to at least make them smile but it has been so long that I had to do that. It does feels good to have that responsibility. I will not deny that. A future that I had been deprived of is finally somehow coming back to me. The reason why I like the boy isn't a mystery to anyone but although I don't show it I do care for the girl too. I do because I know that somewhere in there is a seventeen year old normal girl, but life has made too many imprints that the girl has got lost herself somewhere in there.

I decide we should play a game of Truth and Dare just to lighten up the mood. Just then they both, Effie and Cinna enter the living hall and just plop onto the couches.

"How bout a game of Truth and Dare?" I ask

Everyone just gives me a look clearly indicating confusion; "come on guys lets all take a break from stress"

Peeta is the first one to break the silence, "sure why not." He says smiling and looking to Katniss, who is smiling too. Everyone agrees and we have finally settled to play.

**Peeta's POV**

Truth and Dare! A good suggestion. We all could really use a break from stress. I have played this game many times with my brothers and friends. I quickly agree and so does everybody else.

Haymitch starts out with spinning the bottle, the top of the bottle meaning question and the bottom meaning answer. Round 1 – Haymitch asks me a truth.

He just has the smug look on his face and I am already sure that this is going to be an embarrassing question.

"Tell us your most embarrassing way you thought of asking Katniss out." He says. I look over and see that Katniss is already smiling.

I scratch my head and look down already blushing, "Ummmm…okay so in grade 4 or 5, I thought I should probably pretend to get hurt somewhere around her dad. This way he would see it and then take me to . Then I would make a good first impression on her parents. The next day I would give her something as a thank you and our friendship would start." This takes me back years back and now I laugh at the memory because that was a pretty pathetic plan and I never had the guts to execute it properly.

"Oh! I get it now." Katniss says while trying to hold her laughter, " that's why you fell down so awkwardly right in front of my dad. It didn't even look like a trip. You "fell" and then just said sorry quickly, running away."

Everyone laughs at this and I do so too.

"Okay next spin." I say trying to get off this topic.

**KATNISS'S POV**

I am really hoping that I am not picked. But oh wait, has that ever happened? That I wish for something and it does happen. I am picked with Haymtich. Gladly the tables have turned this time and I am the one that should be asking the question. Haymitch already looks a bit tipsy so this is probably the best time to get secrets out of his mouth.

"DARE!" he screams out and Effie just sighs in exasperation because she absolutely hates loud behavior.

"Hmmm…..okay" I say thinking and the best dare hits me.

"I dare you to kiss Effie." I say secretly giving a pat on my back. Haymitch chokes on his drink and Effie's expression is unexplainable.

"Yeah.. That is never going to happen."

Everyone starts objecting saying he has no choice. He screams over our voice, "There is no way on this earth that my lips are touching that strawberry lipstick"

Effie kind of looks hurt so I just add in, "wait….who said you had to kiss her on the lips."

This gets a 'oooooo' sound from everyone. By now the prep teams have also joined in.

Haymitch and Effie turn red as tomatoes. We all hoot and clap when he finally kisses her. It was as if a five-year-old boy had to kiss a girl. Among all this laughing, I look at Peeta laughing. It is as if everything just somehow is blocked away from me and my eyes only fixate on his soft smile. I find myself smiling too, not because of this weird situation but because of Peeta. Cinna even recorded this moment.

**Effie's POV**

Okay! That was the most embarrassing thing I have ever done. It is going to be hard to get this image out of my mind but I hate to admit it that I actually kind of liked the feel of his lips on mine.

After a couple of turns it is my turn to get my revenge back on Katniss. I actually have come up with something. Katniss is looking at me fearful because she knows I am up to something. She picks truth. The perfect scenario!

"Okay here's how it goes. You tell us your perfect date scenario without blushing. If you fail you have to slow dance with Peeta with you singing the song."

I said this because I am completely sure that she wont be able to do so. She likes Peeta and it's very obvious. Haymitch and I even have had conversations about this topic.

I know Katniss wants to protest but after what she had made me do she is in no position to say anything.

"Fine!" she sighs in defeat.

"So my perfect date would be something very simple. Some place that is very quiet and beautiful! Maybe a day in the beach or the woods. Then probably just me and my date having a day to ourselves," by now she's blushing heavily, "and then like maybe a water fight or something." I can tell she is struggling with words.

"I don't know okay." She says putting her face into her hands, "I loose" she says when she looks up, laughing.

"Well its time to dance." I say clapping my hand.

**PEETA'S POV**

I literally cannot fathom into words what I am feeling right now. It's been a long time since I have heard that angelic voice. Her voice is soothing that it can make you forget about anything so easily. I then think to myself how easily I can fall prey to anything she says.

She gets up, still blushing and extends her hand. I entwine my hands in those hands, which feel as soft as clouds. I am pretty sure I am blushing as well.

We stand in the center and take our positions. My hands are on her waist, where it fits in like a jigsaw piece. Her hands are around my neck and she is barely inches away from my face. I have no idea how I am controlling my self to completely close the hug. She starts humming and we start swaying to the music. I don't even know what to get lost in. Her eyes? Her voice? Her waterfall like hair? Or her sensitive skin against my neck?

I completely indulge myself into this moment. I want to take every second and secure it away in some box so that I can replay this moment all over again some other time. Right now, I think our faces are seconds away from exploding due to the blushing.

"Ahem! You guys done?" we hear Haymitch say

We break apart at his interruption for which I am actually angry about. That felt only like two seconds and was apparently three whole minutes. Best minutes of my life so far!

We continue for a while more until sleep takes over us all. We all head to our rooms. I turn in the direction of my room because I know Effie is keeping an eye out for me. When she turns back I run across the living hall to Katniss's room and I see a flash of Haymitch smiling. He knows that I sleep with her but only to ward off the nightmares as they haunt him too.

Katniss laughs as she sees me sprint into her room.

"What are you laughing at? "I say," you're not the one that has to sneak into another room." I say hugging her from the back.

She laughs and that laugh has become so special to me that I cannot live even for a day without listening to it.

We fall in deep slumber in each other's arms in hope no nightmare greets us.

**HAYMITCH'S POV**

It worked! I knew it! That seventeen year old, normal girl and boy are hidden inside. I don't blame them for suppressing them. The Games do change a person's personality. But I am glad that they are off to sleep together and I most likely will not hear those heart wrenching scrams tonight. In the process I even got to taste what strawberry lipstick tastes like.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Sorry for not uploading recently. But thanks from the bottom of my heart to all of you who read my fanfiction (especially Bam10049 and TheFandomPrincess and my sass sister) **


	9. Chapter 9

**KATNISS POV – some weeks before the Quarter Quell announcement.**

I sit bored in front of the TV, feeling a little restless. We never had such a facility before so I don't really fancy it. I get bored and switch off the TV. Prim's in school, I don't really have such a good relationship with my mom that we can spend the whole day together, and Gale's in the mines. The only person I can think of is Peeta.

I call him and he picks up after a few rings, "Hello." His voice somehow relieves me of my restlessness.

"Hey. How are you?"

"You just saw me yesterday," he laughs, "but I am fine. Why?"

"Oh nothing special, just like that."

"I can tell you are restless or worried. Everything all right?" it amazes me how he can tell even on the phone.

"Yeah I am fine. Just wondering, are you free?"

"Umm… yeah pretty much. You want to come over?"

"Sounds like a great idea," I smile and say because honestly I was really shy to ask.

**PEETA'S POV**

I can't believe that I get to spend the day with Katniss. Away from people, away from the eyes of the capitol, just her and me! I wish to make the best of this day.

She arrives in a few minutes. I almost run to get the door and when I open my eyes are greeted with the most beautiful view. Katniss is wearing an orange dress and left her hair open with a hairband on it. For once, she just looks like the Katniss I met twelve years ago – purely innocent and pure, like an angel.

We go to the living room and just stay silent for a while. She looks peaceful, free of all worries. I break the silence by asking what does she want to do.

"Do you remember those cheese buns you had got for me when I had injured my ankle?" she asks

"Yeah"

"Can we make those?" I swear to god she looks like a five year old asking for an extra cookie-too adorable.

We get up and go to the kitchen. She sits on the counter while I get the ingredients ready. We start off with kneading the dough. I have to admit she is pretty good for a first timer.

"Do you bake at home?" I ask causally

She laughs and replies, "I tried once. God what a disaster! The entire kitchen was covered with a layer of flour and the cake got burned."

I laughed and our laughs ringing together in my kitchen seemed perfect.

After a while when I turn back I see strands of Katniss's shorter hair irritating her has they keeping teasing her face and every time they do so, she blows them away with a huff. It looks so cute that I wish I could capture this moment. Then it hits me. I run outside and get a camera-something which Effie had sent me a few weeks ago. I go back and snap the picture for m to keep forever.

Katniss sees me taking the picture and in anger throws a fistful of flour on my face. And that's it! The flour fight began. We ran around the kitchen with handfuls of flour and kept throwing them at each other. She somehow got hold of my camera and run outside with it. Whenever she threw flour at me, she would click a picture. God knows how many pictures we took today.

After washing, cleaning and complete making our cheese buns we sat down to take a look at those pictures. Needless to say they turned out to be fabulous.

**AFTER A WHILE **

I accidently poke my finger on her waist, right below her ribs and she shrieks loudly, jumping. I wicked grin spreads across my face as I jump and start poking her because I just realized Katniss Everdeen is ticklish.

"No…stop….please" she says while pausing to shriek every time I poke her. I eventually take he by her wrists and pull her towards me. I lock my arms around her and continue to poke her. She is screaming uncontrollably and so is failing around. She somehow wriggles out of my grasp and makes a run for it upstairs. I run behind her. She runs and goes to my room where she goes and stands on the bed. I near her slowly and she is already getting ready as to which side to run. I suddenly pull her legs in a forward motion and Katniss falls onto the bed on her back. I get on to the bed and pin her hands. After our laughter dies down we both just stare into each other's eyes at that moment. It is a pretty intimate moment with me on top of her but in our case its just two people finding peace in the cruel world.

We are interrupted with Prim's cough and we both are pretty startled. I jump off the bed, and I can feel my cheeks turning red.

Prim is smiling ear to ear when she says, "if you are done together, mom has called both of you for dinner."

"Yeah sure we will be there in a while, I just need to go to the washroom." Katniss says running into the washroom, blushing too.

I still am sitting on the bed and Prim is standing awkwardly at the door.

"So… big brother. How are you doing?" she asks too innocently.

"Stop it Prim. Nothing happened." I say laughing

"What!" she exclaims, "I didn't even say anything!"

"But I know what you were thinking."

"Really?"

"Of course! Trust me there is nothing like that between Katniss and I."

"I wasn't thinking about that."

"Sure," I scoff

"Really. I was thinking how lucky my sister is to have a lover like you who can always make her laugh and get rid of any negative emotion. I guarantee you that your marriage will a super successful one."

I smile at the last comment because I really hope so too.

We have dinner at her house and it felt hundred times better than my lonely house. It feels really nice to have dinner with a family, discussing about each other's day. Katniss walks me home and our walk is silent with the birds as the only sound and the streetlamps as the only light.

"Thanks Peeta for today. I had a lot of fun. For once I felt like a person who is allowed to fly." She says when it's almost time to say goodbye.

"Anytime Katniss. It was a good thing being able to spend the day with someone in my house. I realize at that moment that we both have some piece of our lives missing and we both fill those places for each other.

She gets home and after about an hour she calls me.

"I cant sleep" she says softly

"Neither can I"

We both go to our windows and look at each other. I don't know how long we talked but when I woke up, I woke up on my bed with the phone lying beside my head.

I guess she can keep the nightmares away even from the phone.

A/N: Thank you for reading and leave a comment :)


	10. Chapter 10

**KATNISS'S POV – DURING VICTORY TOUR**

I walk into the dining room already smiling because I can predict the situation exactly.

I sit on the table and look at Peeta who is smiling equally wide. I can tell it is taking everything in us to keep us from laughing.

"Stop it! It's not funny" Haymitch snaps

This sends both of in a fit of laughter and we see Effie is standing there with her red cheeks clearly evident through her blush.

**LAST NIGHT**

Tonight was more solemn than usual. It felt as if you can smell the fear in the air. Even our chirpy Effie has dulled down today. After dinner we all leave for our room except Effie and Haymitch. He just sits on the couch and Effie unexpectedly goes to the bar to order a drink.

Not very surprisingly I wake up from a nightmare and wake Peeta along with it. He brushes out the strands of hair from my face and tucks them gently behind my ear. I am sitting on the bed still hyperventilating. Peeta is sitting next to me, a few inches away from my face still caressing my hair while whispering soft gentle words in my ear. A while later when I calm down and my breathing even outs, I decide to just go out to get some water.

I am about to enter the living hall when I hear some whispers and immediately recognize the voice to belong to Effie and Haymitch.

"What is happening, Haymitch?" Effie asked with worry clearly evident in her voice.

"What do you mean?" I surprisingly hear concern in Haymitch's tone.

"Everything! Katniss and Peeta. Even you!" she says. I just peep out the to see what is happening and I see Effie still in the bar with many empty glasses around. For the first time Effie is drunk and Haymitch is sober.

"It's just that we all are worried and pressurized." Haymitch replies soothingly.

"No! There's more. Why can't I know?" Effie looks up with tears forming in her bloodshot eyes, "Am I not part of this team?"

Haymitch takes her and brings her to the center of the living room. He puts his hands over her shoulder and just looks down oh her, "I don't know about the kids but you have always been part of my team. We have done this for five years. We can do it for five more. It's just that there are some things that you shouldn't know because it has nothing to do with you. Aren't you the one who would always say that we shouldn't poke our nose in others business?"

What happens next shocks me. He presses his lips against her! And she doesn't pull back.

Peeta and I have a recording device, given to us for the victory tour if we want to capture some moments in the Capital. I see it lying on the table near me and immediately take it and press record. I know I am invading their privacy but it's not like I am going to show it to anyone. It will remain between our 'team'.

When they look up Haymitch catches me and his eyes become wide in shock. I laugh and dash towards our room. Our room. My bedroom has become _ours – Peeta and mine._

"Stop Katniss." Haymitch shouts running behind me.

I reach the room and close the door with a loud bang, which brings Peeta back to reality. He sees me smiling so wide and the recording device in my hand.

"What happened?" He asks already smiling

"You see for yourself." I say climbing onto the bed.

Haymitch reaches and starts pounding on the door asking me to come out.

Peeta looks so confused and I just show him the recording. Peeta's eyes were on stalk when he saw them kiss.

Peeta hides the device while I go open up the door and ever so sweetly just say, "Yes Haymitch! How may I help you at this late hour?"

"Shut up sweetheart. Delete that recording now."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I say exaggerating my expression.

He pushes me slightly and enters the room where Peeta has gone back to sitting on the bed.

"Oh hey Haymitch. Need something?" Peeta asks so innocently that I crack up.

"Just give it back. You don't like it when the Capitol records your moments and neither do I" he replies. Way to kill the mood. This angers me that I just go take the device, go up to him, take his hand and slam it on his palms, " Here! Take it and go! I thought that it would be fun just being among us but clearly you think of us being like the stupid Capitol citizens"

Effie enters when I say the last line and immediately regret my words but I realize she's drunk and won't remember anything.

"I didn't mean it like that. Sorry" Haymitch says.

I grab the device out of my hand and make a run for it.

"You…." Haymitch says and runs behind me. Peeta joins in and I throw the device to him. After making Haymitch run around a lot we finally give it to him. Panting, he takes it and deletes the recording.

"It's okay Haymitch. The Capitol technology is pretty quick. We saved it before on Peeta's device which you will never find." I say as Peeta and both of us run to our room but Haymitch seems too tired that he lets us go.

As we close the door I wonder if some of our days can be filled with smiles and laughs like tonight, after all we are just humans who are just a little bent.

**A/N : I tried to get a little bit of Hayffie and i know its not exactly about Katniss and Peeta but it still seems like a part of their life. Open to suggestions and please review to let me know how you feel Also if you have any ideas, let me know. Thanks :)**


End file.
